


Storm

by rieraclaelin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin





	Storm

Outside the storm is raging on  
with the sounds of thunder and driving rain.  
The wind howls through the bare trees  
like a woman wailing over her lost lover.

I hear none of this while lying in your arms  
listening to your heart beat slowly, pounding under my cheek.  
Your arms holding me tight, never letting go,   
your lips brushing the top of my head.

The fire slowly burns in the stone fireplace,   
casting off a light yellow glow.  
The heat pouring off the crackling flames  
drives out the chill from the storm.

Lying in your arms I feel safe and secure  
knowing you will be there if I turn around.  
This is where I want to be  
while the storm continues to torment the outside world.


End file.
